Why Cry? (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
The pistils of the flower flapped beneath the January wind as the Smurfs were done gathering firewood for the village. As they made their way back, Papa Smurf guided them to the square where they set the wood for splitting. "Ah, this breeze can really help when working up a sweat," Brainy stated as he hoisted his pile up. Suddenly, a cry came from the back of the assembly line, which made him drop his firewood and run to see what the problem was. When he came to a halt, he saw Weepy Smurf, stopping in front of a petal that has fallen. "Weepy!" Brainy scolded, "What's the holdup?" "Th-that flower lost one of his petals!" Weepy pointed up, "I feel so bad!" Weepy cried into his hankie. Brainy sighed and pulled Weepy aside so that the others can get past. Later that day, Weepy noticed a missing scarf and picked it up. Feeling awful for the Smurf without a scarf, he sobbed once again, "Ohhh! This poor soul is probably freezing by now! He could be dead!" His sobbing alerted nearby Smurfs. And it kept going throughout the day. From dropped cake to spilled milk, Weepy kept the waterworks going and going. By the time the sun started to set, Weepy's constant crying drew Brainy insane. "I can't take it anymore!" He told Eska, who was hanging around by the Sitting Rock, "Constant crying is un-smurfy behavior! I'm going over there to teach Weepy a lesson!" "Woah woah woah!" Eska stopped him, "You can't barge over there with your no-nonsense blabbering and tell him off!" "Well, why not?" Brainy put his fists on his hips. "Because Weepy is sensitive, you know!" Eska explained, "I mean, believe me. I've heard his cries too, but we need to be smart about his situation!" Nearby, the youngest Smurfelli, Aisa, overheard the conversation, "Um...Eska...I think I may have a solution..." "Not now, Aisa, I'm thinking of a plan to calm down Weepy," Eska stopped her. Before Aisa could speak again, she paused and walked away. "I may have an idea," Eska told Brainy, "Tell Weepy to meet me at my house tomorrow morning." "Alright, this better work," Brainy warned her, "Or else I'm taking over." "Deal," Eska shook his hand. The next morning, Weepy made his way towards Eska's house and knocked on the door. Eska opened it with a smile, "Ah, Weepy! Just in time! Come in!" "I'm so sorry!" Weepy apologized, on the verge of tears, "I hope I haven't interrupted your sleep!" "Wait wait! You didn't!" Eska stopped him before he could cry, "I was hoping you would come over. I need to..um.." Eska cleared her throat, "Discuss something with you. Please take a seat in front of the silk screen." Weepy reluctantly sat down as Eska put on her army Smurf cap and pointed to the screen, "Weepy, I have overheard from some of the Smurfs that your 'problem' has become...well...a problem. So far this week, and it's not even Tuesday yet, you have cried over 200 times." "Oh no, I'm annoying everyone!" Weepy cried in his handkerchief. "Make that 201," Eska added, "Now, I have nothing against crying, crying is good! I even cry myself when I'm feeling homesick about my parents. But, crying too much can be a problem. That is why I'm going to help you!" "How?" Weepy asked before blowing his nose. "By toughening you up a bit!" Eska beamed, "I'm gonna show you that the world can not cause waterworks! I can show you a new side of the world you've never seen before beneath those teary eyes! How's about it...uh...what's a word that can't make you....pal! What'ya say, pal?" Weepy thought about her offer, then smiled a bit and shook her hand, "Deal! Oh...I'm so glad you're willing to help me, Eska! It bring me tears of joy!" Weepy wiped his eyes with the handkerchief Eska sighed, "This is gonna be a long day," Next Category:Why Cry? chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story